censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion
Neon Genesis Evangelion was a Japanese anime that came out in October 4,1995. It was latter released in the USA, Cartoon Network aired the first two episodes in Febuary 24, 2003, the whole series was latter aired on Adult Swim in October 25, 2005. Cartoon Network heavly censored the anime due to being a childrens network. Due to network standards Cartoon Network swear words, alcohol, nudity, sexual situations and violence was censored. Adult Swim censored strong language. Censorship USA Censorship Cartoon Network *Episode 1 #The opening scene was cut. #The scene where Misato says "Damn! Why'd I have to lose him at a time like this?" it was changed to "Why'd I have to lose him at a time like this?" #The scene that shows Misato's photograph was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast, due to the photos drawing attention to her breasts. In the Cartoon Network version the arrow pointing to Misato's breasts in the photograph were digitally removed. #The scene where the General says "Damn it! We've hit it with everything we've got..." it was changed to "We've hit with everything we've got..." #The scene that shows Shinji's hand covered with Rei's blood was cut. #The ending was shortened to 30 seconds. *Episode 2 #The scene that shows the Eva Unit 01's head spraying blood was cut. #The scene where Misato says "And don't worry, I won't be making any passes at him" was cut. #The scene that shows the Yebisu beer was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version it was digitally painted blue. #The scene that shows Shinji seeing a pile of crushed beer cans. and a liquor bottle was cut. #The scene that shows a shelf covered with various bottles of liquor was cut. #The scene that shows beer cans and liquor bottles in the garbage pile was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version the garbage pile is blue, and the liquor bottles and beer cans were digitally removed. #The scene that shows Misato asking Shinji to put away the food was cut, due to it showing beer cans and liquor bottles in the kitchen. #The scene that shows Shinji taking inventory of Misato's refrigerator was cut. #The scene that shows beer cans and liquor bottles in the table was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version the beer cans and liquor bottles were digitally removed. #The scene that shows Shinji asking about the second refrigerator while Misato changes clothes was cut. #The scene that shows Misat drinking a can of beer was cut. #The scene that shows Yebisu beer cans on the table, and in Misato's hand was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version the Yebisu beer cans were digitally painted blue. #The scene that shows Shinji cowering before Misato's breasts was cut. #The scene that shows a close up of Misato's butt as she reprimanded Shinji was cut. #The scene of that shows Shinji and Misato playing Jankenpon in front of a pile of beer cans was cut. #The scene that shows the chore schedule was cut. #The scene that shows a pile of beer cans was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. The beer cans were digitally removed from kitchen table. #The scene where Misato says "except, of course, of me that is" was cut. #The scene that shows beeer cans on the table was modified for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version the beer cans were digitally removed. #The scene that shows Misato's drying her lingerie was cut. #The scene that shows Shinji nude and looking at Misato's drying lingerie was cut. #The scene that shows Shinji encountering Pen Pen, and talking to Misato was cut. #The scene that shows Misato in the bath talking to Ritsuko on the phone was cut. #The scene that shows Misato in the bath was modfied for the Cartoon Network broadcast. In the Cartoon Network version she is wearing a bra. #The scene that shows Eva Unit 01's head spraying blood was cut. #The scene where Misato says "My god!" and Ritsuko says "Berserker" was cut. #The scene that shows Eva Unit 01 breaking the angel's arms was cut. #The scene that shows Eva Unit 01 ripping open the angel's chest cut. Adult Swim *Episode 5 #The scene where Shinji says "Bullshit! My father did that!" The word "Bullshit" was muted. #The scene that shows Shinji's hand on Rei's breast after he falls on her was cut. *Episode 13 #Next episode preview was cut. *Episode 14 #The scene that shows Shinji's hand on Rei's breast in Shinji's flashback was cut. *Episode 15 #The scene where Misato says "Don't bullshit me Kaji." The word "Bullshit" was bleeped out. *Episode 16 #The scene where Asuka says "Scheisst!" when she relaizes she's reached the end of her power cable while they're approaching the Angel. The word "Scheisst" was bleeped out. *Episode 18 #The scene that shows Shinji screaming was altered, by extending the To Be Continued card, due to time constraints. # *Episode 19 #The scene where Asuka says "Scheiss" when her first rile runs empty. The word "Sheiss" was bleeped out. #The scene where Shinji says "Come on move you goddamn piece of junk!" when Shinji is pushing at the controls when the power supply to Unit 1 is elminated. The word "goddamn" was bleeped out. #The scene where Shinji says "Goddamn it all, you filthy stinking monster!" The word "Goddamn" was bleeped out. *Episode 20 #The scene where Shinji says "Goddamnit!" when he confronts Gendo. The word "Goddamnit" was bleeped out. #The scene where Misato says "What good is your goddamn science if it can't even save one life?!" The word "goddamn" was bleeped out. *Episode 22 #All Asuka's sufferings mind rape cards have been replaced with ones that are more flashy and change positions in an animated manner. Where to find it uncensored The Japanese sub is uncensored and the DVD/Blu Ray is uncensored. Category:Anime Category:TV Category:Needs a image Category:USA censorship Category:Adult Swim Category:Cartoon Network